The naturally occurring antitumor amino acid, 3-chloro-5-(alpha-aminoacetic acid)-isoxazoline, sometimes called U-42, 126, is a potentially useful therapeutic agent. A synthetic scheme for this substance has been developed and it is proposed to also apply this scheme to various analogues for testing as antitumor agents.